leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Brock's Steelix
Brock's Steelix (Japanese: タケシのハガネール Takeshi's Haganeil) was the first acquired by in the , and is his main battling Pokémon in both the anime and . It was given to Brock by his father, . In the anime In the main series History Original series =Kanto = received Steelix as an from his father, , on his tenth birthday, as seen in a flashback in Having a Wailord of a Time. Onix was Brock's first Pokémon and has consistently been his strongest. Onix was first seen in Showdown in Pewter City during Brock's Gym with at the Pewter Gym, where it was used against . Onix wasn't fazed by Pikachu's s because of its secondary type, and was easily able to subdue Pikachu with a . Ash decided to forfeit the match because he couldn't stand to see Pikachu in pain. Onix was also used in Brock's rematch with Ash where it battled Pikachu once again. This time Pikachu's newly learned attack was actually able to cause damage to Onix, though it was still not enough to defeat it. Onix once again had Pikachu in a Bind until Brock told it to stop because Brock didn't want to hurt Pikachu. Eventually Pikachu's Thunderbolt set off the sprinklers, severely damaging Onix because of its severe weakness to water. Pikachu took Onix down with one final Thunderbolt, but Ash chose to forfeit. Brock decided to give Ash the anyway, and then joined him on his journey, bringing Onix with him. Like most of Brock's , Onix received very little screentime in comparison to the Pokémon of the other main characters. This may have been due to its massive size. Onix was sent out in an attempt to prevent from escaping with a Moon Stone in Clefairy and the Moon Stone. It through the ground and burst up to disrupt the escaping Team Rocket, and although it fought to a stalemate with , it held them up long enough for Ash and the others to arrive and save the day. In Pokémon Shipwreck,the trio were trapped in the upside down sunken St. Anne. Onix was used as a bridge and ladder to allow the group to reach lower levels of the ship. Onix was used as Brock's steed in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, during the big race. It managed to maintain second behind Dario and just ahead of a farmhand on a . However, the race involved crossing a body of water, which the two Pokémon were unable to cross, and Onix had to withdraw. Onix was noticeably upset by this, the only time it has been shown to weep. In Who Gets To Keep Togepi?, Brock used Onix in the four-way tournament, where it went up against . It seemed to outclass the tiny Pokémon with , but Meowth was extremely determined after seeing , and managed to defeat Onix by splashing it with a watering can and then using . In Volcanic Panic, it helped stop the erupting volcano by helping , Blaine's Magmar, Ash's Charizard and Ash's Pikachu clog the lava flow with boulders. Misty's Staryu and Ash's Squirtle bathed Onix in water to help keep it from overheating. Brock used it in To Master the Onixpected! in an attempt to restrain a giant , and in The Ancient Puzzle of Pokémopolis, in an attempt to restrain a giant . It was absorbed into the ancient Pokémon just like Team Rocket, the scientists and but reappeared at the end of the episode. =Orange Islands = In Poké Ball Peril, Brock decided to remain at Professor Ivy's lab in the Orange Islands, and kept Onix with him. However, when Brock returned to the group in A Tent Situation, he brought Onix with him, as revealed in Roll On, Pokémon!, where it lost a battle with a powerful . =Johto = In Sick Daze, it was revealed that Brock usually polished his Geodude and Onix as part of his Breeder duties. The dubious task of polishing Brock's Onix fell to Ash, who attempted to shorten his chore through use of his 's , which caused Onix to panic and earned Ash a reprimand from . It was captured by Team Rocket, but was rescued by the arrival of Brock, and . It then used Rock Throw to send Team Rocket blasting off. In Control Freak!, Jessie, in possession of an ancient Queen's mask and scepter, took control of Onix, along with Geodude and Pikachu. Team Rocket then beat a hasty retreat by ordering Onix to carry them out of the underground chambers. When Team Rocket fled, Onix was freed from the influence of the scepter. In Entei At Your Own Risk, Onix comically buried in hot sand as it collapsed in the bed to relax. It later used its large, dense body to shield the group from Team Rocket's suction. =Hoenn = In A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, Onix was used in a battle against Brock's mother and her in order to decide if the Pewter City Gym will become a Gym. Onix appears at a disadvantage, perched on a tiny island of rock in the middle of the lake. However, Onix leaps straight up, then dives down into its perch, starting out with Dig. With the rock destroyed, water floods into the new tunnel, which drains all of the water in the lake. Mantine flaps around and is unable to move anywhere, allowing Onix to come up underneath it and strike. While the attack caused damage it allowed Mantine to get up and fly. It then launches a , which Onix counters with Bind. Lola tries to get Mantine to use , but it fails. However, another Bubble Beam does work. Onix lets go of Mantine, who goes into a third Bubble Beam, but Onix defeats Mantine with , allowing the Pewter Gym to remain a Rock-only Gym. Afterwards Brock ended up lending Onix, Geodude, and Crobat to his eldest sibling, Forrest, who took on the role of Gym Leader at Pewter City while Brock went to Hoenn. =Kanto Battle Frontier = When Brock returned to the Gym in Grating Spaces, Onix had evolved into a Steelix under Forrest's care. Steelix was shown to have learned and a powerful attack during its time at the Gym. It was used in a Double Battle with Ash and his against Jessie, James, and their newly obtained and . The battle started out rough with Steelix being hit by Charizard's powerful . Donphan saved Steelix by attacking Charizard but was pushed back by Aggron's and . Donphan continued to attack Charizard but was hit hard with Aggron's . Steelix then countered another Flamethrower with an Iron Tail and launched Donphan into the air over Aggron's Water Pulse. Donphan used the momentum to land a devastating attack on Aggron. The battle was stopped after Forrest discovered it was Team Rocket they were battling. In DPS02, Steelix was called out by Forrest to have a Gym battle against Nurse Joy. However, at the time Nurse Joy refused to battle anyone but Brock or Flint. In When Regions Collide!, Steelix battled Kiawe's Turtonator. started the battle with Flamethrower and Steelix countered with to reduce the damage. It then rushed in and squeezed Turtonator with Bind, but was damaged by in the process. Recovering from the attack, Turtonator tried to use , but Steelix burrowed underground with Dig and then struck Turtonator. Deciding that Steelix was too strong, began to use his Z-Move, but stopped when Brock declared he was going all out as well. Revealing a Key Stone, Brock Mega Evolved Steelix into Mega Steelix. Kiawe and Turtonator retaliated with ; though it made a direct hit, Steelix was able to endure the attack, much to everyone's surprise. The two then collided with and Dragon Tail; Turtonator fainted as a result, making Steelix the winner. Personality and characteristics Like many of , Steelix received very little personality development while it was on-screen, which was not often, most likely due to its size. However, it is very loyal to Brock as his starter Pokémon and reflects his personality quite closely. Like Brock, Steelix was very intimidating and serious in its debut appearance, mercilessly crushing in obedience to its commands. Like Brock, its tough exterior hides a sensitive interior. Just as Brock gets emotional over women, Steelix has been shown to be morbidly afraid of water. In the big race in The Flame Pokémon-athon!, Steelix kept up a top three position until they hit a body of water and were forced to retire, causing it to cry in disappointment. When necessity forced it to expose itself to water when damming the Cinnabar volcano, it only permitted the tip of its tail to be soaked. As a Steelix, its personality remains much the same. It was very happy to see Brock again and battled loyally alongside him. Moves used mod 6}}|0=Tackle|1=Dig|2=Bind|3=Rock Throw|4=Sandstorm|5=Slam}}.png|Using mod 6}}|0=Tackle|1=Dig|2=Bind|3=Rock Throw|4=Sandstorm|5=Slam}} as an Onix|image2=Brock mod 6}}|0=Steelix DragonBreath|1=Steelix Dig|2=Steelix Bind|3=Steelix Iron Tail|4=Steelix Gyro Ball|5=Mega Steelix Stone Edge}}.png|caption2=Using mod 6}}|0=Dragon Breath|1=Dig|2=Bind|3=Iron Tail|4=Gyro Ball|5=Stone Edge as Mega Steelix}}}} Moves improvised In Pokémon Origins ]] Onix was the second Pokémon Brock used during his Gym battle against in File 1: Red. At first, it took massive and almost fatal damage from Red's 's , but was then able to defeat it with . It then proceeded in defeating also Red's , , and in a quick succession, although the last managed to land a on it before being defeated. Red was left with only , and as it had also been significantly weakened while battling Brock's Geodude, both Trainers knew that the first one to land a hit on the opponent would win. Thanks to Onix's speed having been reduced by Metapod's String Shot, Charmander was able to outspeed the Rock Snake Pokémon and strike it with , defeating it and giving Red the victory. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Bide|1=Tackle}} PO.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Bide|1=Tackle}}}} In the Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer ]] Brock's Onix appeared in the Pokémon Masters Animated Trailer, where it joined him on a across Pasio. Alongside Scottie's and 's , it battled Erika's , as well as a 's and a 's . Whimsicott quickly ensnared Onix with its , but Snivy managed to free it with . After Brock's group emerged victorious and Erika joined them, Onix continued to follow them on their journey. Moves used In the games Steelix, in either of its forms, has appeared in every game that Brock has appeared in, and is Brock's main Pokémon in each of those games. In the core series In the In spin-off games In Pokémon Masters Sync pair Brock's Onix appears alongside Onix as a sync pair. =Moves used = |} =Sync moves used = Training area Brock's Onix can be battled in the Training area's EX Challenges. =EX Challenges = Artwork In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Brock's Onix appeared in Ash & Pikachu. In the movie adaptations Brock's Onix appeared in and , fulfilling the same role as it did in the s. Moves used In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Brock's Onix debuted in Onix is On!, where it took on during his battle to earn the . As Red's other Pokémon were completely exhausted from the numerous Gym Trainer battles required to reach Brock, Red was forced to use his Pikachu, which he had only recently caught and was having difficulty connecting with. This led to Pikachu making its own decisions during the battle, even at one point ignoring Onix and attacking Red instead. However, when Onix tried to attack Pikachu with , the Electric Mouse was able to shock Onix into pieces, making Red the winner. In The Winged Legends, Onix was used to stop a group of s trying to flee from Saffron City. Brock later used Onix in Chinchou in Charge to serve as a replacement bridge for him, Misty, and Erika at the Tohjo Falls, as the original bridge over the falls was broken. Onix collapsed when the trio was attacked by a large group of , , and . Onix was used again in Capital Kabutops in an against Jasmine and her , who was wearing a layer of rock over its steel body to disguise itself, causing everyone to believe it was an Onix. As the two constricted each other, Onix took damage due to 's much harder body, and the Iron Snake's outer coating began to chip and fall off. Exposed as being a fraud, Steelix broke out of its disguise and revealed its true identity. Onix was then quickly taken down by Steelix's . Moves used mod 4}}|0=Rock Throw|1=Skull Bash|2=Tackle|3=Bind}} Adventures.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Rock Throw|1=Skull Bash|2=Tackle|3=Bind}}}} In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Brock's Onix briefly appeared in Play Misty For Me, taking part in the Gym battle between and Brock, eventually getting defeated. It reappeared in Haunting My Dreams, where it was used to battle the known as the Black Fog. However, like almost every other Pokémon taking part in the battle, it ended up being defeated. In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga Brock's Onix only appeared as a silhouette in JBA5 along with its Trainer. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Brock's Onix appeared in Bring Down the Powerful Opponent Onix!!, during 's battle with Brock. After witnessing and his being tossed out of the Gym, was initially too afraid to face Onix in battle and attempted to flee, but later gained courage to fight after learning that his cousin was part of Brock's collection, which infuriated Clefairy. During the battle, Clefairy tried to use an assortment of tricks to win the battle, which only prolonged the fight. Eventually Clefairy led Onix around a ceiling column, trapping Onix as it became entangled around it. Onix managed to free itself and attempted to crush Clefairy by wrapping its tail around him, but stopped after Clefairy cunningly drew his picture onto Onix's tail, which confused Onix and caused it to chase after its own tail. This made Onix dizzy, and Clefairy subsequently knocked it out by smashing the fallen pillar onto its head, thus winning the battle. In the Pokémon Zensho manga battled Brock's Onix in PZ02, using his . Although initially having trouble against the huge Rock-type, Charmander eventually won the battle by chopping off the horn on Onix's head, defeating it. Moves used In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Brock's Onix in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Rare|ennum=21/132|jpset=Nivi City Gym}} |type=Fighting|enset=Gym Heroes|enrarity=Common|ennum=69/132|jpsetlink=Gym Heroes|jpset=Leaders' Stadium|jprarity=Common}} * Onix also appears in the cards Brock's Training Method (Gym Heroes 106) and Brock's Training (Hidden Fates 55). Artwork Trivia * Steelix is the first Pokémon belonging to one of Ash's friends to evolve off-screen. * Steelix is the first Pokémon belonging to a main character to Mega Evolve in the . Related articles Steelix Steelix, Brock's Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal characters Category:FireRed and LeafGreen characters Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters Category:Stadium characters Category:Stadium 2 characters Category:Masters characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters (Pokémon) Category:Pokémon Origins characters